fantheoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Origin of Kyurem's Split and Volcarona
So we know that Kyurem was left behind after the original legendary Unova dragon split into Reshiram and Zekrom. But Lacunosa Town legends say that Kyurem fell from space in a meteorite. I propose a possible theory of Kyurem's origin that reconciles the two tales. When the legendary dragon decided to split into two to take sides in the ongoing war in Unova, it knew that doing so would cause a massive explosive burst of energy. So in order not to harm anyone, it flew high above Unova, where in a supernova-like blast it split into Reshiram and Zekrom, who flew back to Unova, leaving the empty husk of their old body floating in space. The husk froze solid from the extreme cold. Kyurem, exhausting it's energy fell back to Unova. Kyurem continued on its course, finally crashing to earth near Lacunosa Town, where the impact created the Giant Chasm. So where exactly did the explosion occur? above the desert near the Relic Castle and The Desert Resort. How else can the desert has gotten there. The radiation of the explosion was like a nuclear bomb, destroying life around the desert area. The civilization that built the Castle? Wiped out by Kyurem's Split. The radiation destroyed anything for plant to grow back. The sand was once soil full of vegetation. Arceus is known to create the Pokémon world. All legendary pokemon have greater power than non legendaries. So what if Larvesta was the result of a radiation mutation? Why is it's shiny sprite have yellow horns and the normal Larvesta have red horns? Zekrom is electric type. and Reshiram is fire type. Yellow and Red. Same with Volcarona. A shiny Volcarona has Yellowish wings. Normal Volcarona have red wings. You don't see a wild Volcarona except in the Relic Castle. Why? Vocarona lived in the Relic Castle, the room where you find it is it's original owner's room. This is a castle we are discussing, so suppose the Castle's king is the owner? The room you find it is the king's Throne room. The Pokedex entry for it says "When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun." So how did it acquire that power? Radiation and mutation. Vocarona is a Fire and Bug type. Before the explosion, it was a bug type. Though it is not an electric type, many electric type Pokemon are yellow. Even other typed Pokémon are yellow, such as Psyduck and Abra. Now here is the theory of the king. Many Kings build grand castles to display there power. So what if the King of the Relic Castle was the "champion" of his time. After all, Volcarona is rare. The only other Trainer is former champion Alder. Stated in my other theory here . Only champions are worthy of having Volcarona, as it is level 70 when you encounter it in Black and White. It is level 65 When you encounter it in Black 2 and White 2. Both pairs of games are connected with Memory Link. Alder's Volcarona is level 77. So the increments in level is about 5. So each capture of a Volcerona reduces the level by 5. The champion of Black and White receives it at level 70. The Next true champion gets it at 65. Thus it is likely that the King had a Volcerona at level 100. Why is Iris the champion? She replaced the first game's champion because the champion left to travel. Why else do we have little knowledge of the previous champion? We only know of the previous champion from Memory Link. As said with the linked theory. YOU are the true champion of Unova. Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Video Games Category:Animation